Concealed carry enthusiasts spend a great deal of time and money attempting to find the most comfortable way to carry a concealed handgun. The weight of the handgun has always been a major factor in designing individual carry systems. When carrying a concealed handgun on your belt, the weight of the gun & holster pushes down on your belt and causes your belt and pants to sag and become uncomfortable. The only known solution is to over tighten your belt and/or pull up your pants several times a day. Alternate support systems are designed to be worn as an outermost garment, which by definition is not a concealed carry.